A Hundred and One Encounters
by Illusions of Dreaming
Summary: A collection of short stories, one-shots, drabbles revolving around Kenshin and Kaoru. AU, 'what-ifs' and Canon. (New: 'Kenshin chuckled nervously, hands out in a placating gesture. That was dangerous, he should've known better than to speak without thinking with one of the four mythical creatures of constellations.')
1. Pride

**A/N: **Because I have so many ideas of these two adorable lovebirds and because I need a break from time to time from the long term stories. Here is a collection of short stories and ideas I have of Kenshin and Kaoru. :'D enjoy!

* * *

**Illusions of Dreaming proudly presents:**

_A Hundred and One Encounters_

**Pride**

The bleak, tasteless, white –oh so white room was an irritation to his eyes. The bed was incredibly soft and springy but the man on it wanted nothing more than to get off and escape. The wires and tubes, the white bandages –this whole place was an insult to him!

His hands fisted by his side as he continued to stare out of the large hospital windows, wrapped in the bloated silence of the hospital room.

How the mighty has fallen. His jaw tightened with displeasure, teeth sinking into his lips and drawing blood. He was the Battousai, the lone soldier that felled and disbanded many gangs single handedly. The one whose name was like venom on people's tongue and casted fear into the very depths of hearts. Battousai, the one who finally fell.

"Cowards." He hissed softly, irises burning with molten gold.

Had fear finally drove the gangs to such cowardly tactics? Called and arranged a truce only to ambush him? They should've known it wouldn't work and they paid dearly for trying to fell the demon. If it weren't for that distracting statement, if he hadn't let his emotions get ahead of him…

"_We know where she lives Battousai! You may be invincible, but that raven haired girl isn't!"_

A sword to the jugular ended that thug's life, but he was a bit too late to notice the others. The night ended with a spray of blood and utter darkness.

When he woke, he was confined to the bleak, tasteless room with the heart monitor beeping monotonously beside him. The offenders were dead of course, but he didn't leave without injuries this time. Something hurts, aches and pounds. His insignificant pride was hurt, disappointed and even shocked at his first failure. But was it just that?

His throat was suddenly very parched and dry and the male grunted as he sat up to reach for the water pitcher on the table. His hand struggled with the weight, straining and shaking with effort as he tried to lift the jug from the table. Kenshin was devastated to realize that he couldn't lift the pitcher at all. His arm was still too weak to carry out even such simple action, the knowledge burned at him and made him cry out in anguish. Falling back on his covers as he covered his face and drowned in self pity. The strongest soldier on the field, reduced to this!

The soft clinking of glass reached his ears, then something cool and wet touched his arm a second later. Kenshin removed his hands, staring at the glass of water held out to him. His eyes travelled up the fingers wrapped around the container and met the stunning blue eyes of a raven haired lady.

"Here." A small smile graced her features as she offered the glass to him again.

_Kaoru._ His eyes drank in her gentle smiling face, the long silky raven locks that rolled down her back like a sheen of silk, her soft and accepting expression. She was the reason why his emotions had been in turmoil these past few days, the reason why he was in here.

"I don't need your help!" Battousai hissed as he slapped her hand away. The glass flew from her grasp and shattered against the floor, spraying the area with millions of sparkling gems and droplets of water.

Kaoru didn't flinch nor did she show fear on her face, only a small resigned sigh slipped from her lips as she looked at the Battousai's crumpled form.

"Does it hurt Kenshin?" she asked softly, her hands folded gently across the front of her lap.

Battousai growled as he glared at Kaoru, he felt uncomfortable with others knowing his real name –those that do usually ended six feet underground. Yet Kaoru was the only one who could say his name without him hating the sound of it. Why did she evoke such strong emotions within him? Why did he feel so much anger when the thugs spoke of her? This fear… this… weakness.

"Where does it hurt Kenshin?" she asked again, her hand reaching out to touch him.

Flinching, the man slapped her hand away, snapping at her. "Of course it hurts woman!" he exploded, turning his frustrations on her.

"My head hurts, my arms hurt, my stomach hurts, _everywhere_ hurts! Why do you ca-" his eyes widened and he stopped his rant halfway when Kaoru leaned forwards unexpectedly and kissed his forehead.

Leaning back, the raven haired lady smiled at his bewildered expression.

"Where else does it hurt?"

"…" Kenshin blinked, staring into sapphire eyes and trying to judge her intentions.

"…"

"Here." The man grumbled as he pointed to his bandaged neck.

Again, Kaoru leaned close and gave the designated area a gentle peck.

"…" Silently and avoiding her eyes, the soldier pointed to other areas of his body and Kaoru obediently graced those places with her butterfly kisses. His shoulder, his neck, his cheeks and his nose.

Leaning back from her last kiss, she stared into his amber depths, love radiating from those beautiful sapphire orbs. His anger had subsided as her small actions of love calmed the irrational and explosive demon within. Uncertainly, his hand began to move, reaching to touch his lips lightly, his eyes flashing an unspoken challenge, a slight stirring of fear and uncertainty.

A small knowing smile broke over her face and her hair curtained them as she leaned down to press her soft lips to his. Searing, liquid passion exploded in his veins as the carefully built dam around his inner fears broke down, consuming the male as their lips exchanged knowledge that words and language could not phrase. He feared for her, feared that his ruthless ways might end up involving her and her delicate form. He feared the day he'll find not a warm body to return to, but one that's cold and lifeless. His passionate and possessive kiss that communicated his worries and urgency was met with a gentle and understanding one as Kaoru soothed him without resistance. Her delicate fingers twined into his flaming hair and become one with them as she offered support to her weakened lover. Her understanding, patience and acceptance were communicated through the way she wrapped herself gently around Kenshin as she supported the weakened male. They could kiss forever, exchanging loving words the lovers' way as they made up for their lost time.

Kaoru broke the kiss first, breaking apart for air as she smiled against Kenshin's unsatisfied grunt, meeting his passion glazed eyes.

"Feeling better?" she breathed softly as she twirled with a piece of his hair, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"…Not yet." The male breathed huskily, his lashes lowered as he peered at her, his hands fisting in her shirt tugging her closer.

"…Just a bit more…" he whispered before locking his lips against hers in a crushing embrace.

Kaoru smiled against his desperate lips and relented, giving him a small kiss before pulling away from his grasp, flashing an amused smile at Kenshin's disgruntled expression.

"Anymore and we'll be stripping." She explained as she straightened herself, smothering her laughter at Kenshin's pouting face.

"I don't mind, the room's empty, there's lots of beds." He growled as he reached for her hand to tug her into his lap.

"No." Kaoru stuck her tongue at him as she pulled her hand away from his range.

"Take this as punishment for breaking the cup." She tutted at him before her expression softened.

"You need rest."

"We'll get plenty of rest afterwards." Kenshin snorted as he crossed his arms. "I'm in pain."

Kaoru laughed lightly as she turned from him and towards the door. "Well then, use it as motivation to get better soon." She smirked, pausing by the door and flashed a grin at him.

"Use your brilliant imagination to substitute for now." She chuckled, leaving a wide-eyed Kenshin staring after her retreating swaying hips.

Silence consumed the room once more as the male fell back on his bed, the lingering sensations of Kaoru still tingling on his lips. Her perfume saturated the area and gave him the sense of being embraced by her presence, almost as if it's reassuring him that he's no longer alone.

"Women." He snorted as he turned over to let sleep claim his exhausted body and mind. His fear had obviously been misplaced.

* * *

Yes! Kenshin the unbeatable has been beaten and trampled to the ground!

I'm sorry invincible Kenshin fans but this idea that came to me one day wouldn't work if Kenshin wasn't beat up one way or another xD (I was not a big fan of invincible characters anyways ;u;)

I hope you enjoyed the first short story xD more to come as more random ideas comes to bombard me!

Comments are loved! :'D thanks!


	2. Stalker

_A Hundred and One Encounters_

**2. Stalker**

Kaoru pulled her jacket closer around herself as if the tightened cover would erase the chilling sense of being stared at. She paused slightly, her boots cracking and tainting virgin snow with her imprints. She shuddered and bit her lip in frustration.

Someone was following her. She knew it, it was in her gut and every trained instinct of hers screamed the obvious. She wanted to find this stranger and beat him to pulp for causing distress to a female. He hid well though, as if he could meld into shadows or move inhumanly fast, or…or, it could be her overactive imagination playing tricks on her mind.

Kaoru frowned and tugged her scarf closer as well, continuing on her way and pretended not to notice. What she needed was a hot cup of chocolate. Yes. A hot, steaming cup of hot chocolate that would warm her stomach and thaw her frozen digits and could also act as a convenient weapon to discourage any stalkers –Kaoru mentally whacked herself.

_You're not going to throw steaming hot drinks in people's faces Kamiya Kaoru!_ She scolded herself as she exhaled angrily, her feet bringing her towards a nearby coffee shop.

_Even if the idea is incredibly tempting…_

She felt that weird prickling feeling again, resisting the urge to turn around and find the cause of her ire she pushed into the coffee shop and stomped in.

"One cup of hot chocolate please."

The lady at the counter raised an eyebrow at her grumpy tone but said nothing as she took her order. After paying and claiming her hot drink, Kaoru retreated to a far away seat by the windows, sipping the hot drink slowly as she calmed her nerves.

_No need to be skittish, Kaoru you're just overly paranoid after kendo class._ She reasoned mentally, sipping her hot drink as she looked out the windows, watching snowflakes fall. The city was coated in a fresh layer of virgin snow, untainted (for now) by footprints and tires. The winter scenery calmed her frayed nerves as Kaoru relaxed slowly into her chair, before something bright and unnatural against the pure white snow caught her attention.

Azure eyes widened with surprise and Kaoru nearly dropped her scalding drink, noticing the quick flash of red before it disappeared around a corner and out of sight. A cold shiver ran down her spine as the raven haired lady clutched her drink tightly, using the warm drink to ground herself. She saw them. Violet eyes that locked on her and pierced straight into her soul.

Her fingers drummed nervously on the thin paper cup as the lady debated on her next actions. Stay inside? Or bolt out the doors? She shivered again, suppressing the urge to look out the windows again. Where was her bokken when she needed it?

It's her stalker; she knew it had to be him. Kaoru forced herself to think positively as she stood up from her seat. No longer in the mood to sit down and relax, she pushed her way out of the shop and quickly walked away, gripping her drink so tightly it created dents in the fragile container.

She walked aimlessly, without a destination to reach, hoping to lose the stalker one way or another. She tried pushing stubbornly through crowded streets, walking around in circles and even escaping into the park maze. But the presence always came back and lingered. Never too close but always the same distance. She began to panic as she became more desperate as her options dwindled. What should she do? This one was persistent!

Oh! A policeman! Kaoru started towards the officer, her fear and rising panic quickening her steps.

"S-Sir!"

The tall officer swiveled around, eyebrows raised in a questioning expression as the lady nearly ran into him.

"Wo- How can I help you ma'am?"

Kaoru turned around, trying to catch a glimpse of the stranger but like her many previous attempts she couldn't find the skillfully hidden stalker.

"I-I…t-there's someone following me." She breathed quickly, her eyes scanning the area warily.

"Hmn?" The policeman frowned as he scanned the area for potential threat and 'creepers' but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"This part of town is very peaceful, perhaps a stray alley cat made some noise that spooked you?"

"No… I.. saw him just now." Kaoru whispered uncertantly, sapphire eyes narrowing into slits as she scanned the area again. She knew he's here. She could sense him, his awareness ghosting down her back like a warm breath of air.

"Would you like an escort then?"

The lady looked at the police officer then back at the street again. Her house was only a few blocks away… An officer walking close with her might deter the stranger.

Kaoru bobbed her head slowly as she took the offered arm of the officer, wincing suddenly as the feeling of the stalker's eyes on her intensified for a second before ebbing off.

"I-I live just down the street." She whispered and the police officer nodded as he began pulling the scared lady along, patting her arm in reassurance.

"You don't have to be scared Ma'am. I've been patrolling this area for years, this place is so peaceful it's putting us officers out of work!" the older man chuckled, trying to ease the tension from Kaoru as they walked closer and closer to her apartment.

Kaoru was not paying attention to the officer's words. Her attention was focused on her surroundings and the eerie sensations of being watched –even as a police officer walked besides her.

This place, peaceful? Perhaps the police force weren't doing their job right. This stalker definitely felt like a first class murderer to Kaoru. Dangerous.

"It's here, officer. Thank you!" Kaoru muttered quickly when they arrived and quickly disentangled herself from the policeman's grip, dashing into the apartment elevators and closing the doors as fast as she could.

She was beyond nervous, the constant feeling of being watched without knowing who it was, irritated the young lady. The elevator doors slid open and Kaoru ran straight to her flat, opening her door and slammed it shut when she got in. Locking her door, she quickly ran to the window and peered outside, horrified to find the redhead stalker standing before her apartment entrance and looking up at her floor.

Their eyes met for the second time in that day and the feeling of being electric shocked coursed through her, eliciting a gasp from the lady as she stumbled back and broke the contact. The male seem to smirk knowingly before turning around and began walking away.

"What… was that?" the raven haired lady whispered, one hand clutching her rapidly beating heart as she watched the redhead leave slowly.

His steps were slow and deliberate, seemingly to communicate it's owner's current emotion –smug as hell.

_Why that…_

Anger born from fear and nervousness consumed the raven haired lady as she glared at the retreating back of her stalker. The nerve of that guy! He followed her all morning, ruined her afternoon, nearly gave her a panic attack, followed her back home, got her all worked up for nothing…and he dared to _smirk_.

Furiously, Kaoru stomped to her door and flung it open, stepping out into the hallway and made her way down the stairs.

_If he thinks he'd get scat free for acting all smug and mighty…_

The lady exited the apartment doors and found the footprints of the stranger. Sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously at the tracks left by her irritating stalker.

_It's time to turn the tables around._

Because he's not the only one who can stalk someone silently.

* * *

Never thought I'd get another short story up again so soon! xD

Thanks for the wonderful reviews ;u; they really mean a lot to me~ helps keep the writer's muse going as well xD

WARNING: NEVER LEAD A STALKER TO YOUR HOUSE. it's unethical. srsly.

AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT STALKING HIM BACK EITHER!

Kaoru can do that, because... she's Kaoru. xD

The idea came to me before as I was preparing for bed. Couldn't sleep until I got it out of my system.

Oh look! We're not dead! \o/ this is a celebratory story for surviving the non-existent end-of-the-world crisis! yay!

Oh darn. Now i have another idea. 8I

Oh well. See ya soon!

Comments are loved~


	3. Hunger

_A Hundred and One Encounters_

**3. Hunger**

_Because there are only that many types of hunger in this world._

She was running as fast as her nimble legs could carry her, she didn't spare a glance behind her –she knew they were following, their clumsy struggle through the dark forest made it blatantly clear where their positioning were. Close. Very close.

She sucked in a much-needed breath as oxygen seared through her overused lungs and she forced herself to run even faster. Sweat dripped from her brows, down her chin and seeped through her clothing. Her breath coming out in wheezes as she desperately dodged from tree to tree hoping to lose the beasts after her.

A short walk in the forest after an evening meal turned into a marathon for her life as unknown horrors chased after her, their starved gazes made it clear what their intentions were.

She should've brought her sword along; it was no longer safe to wander around alone and unprotected in the forest these days. In the impenetrable darkness of the forest, creatures of myths and nightmares became reality, one growl sounded no different from another, differentiating animal from beasts became an impossible feat and survival rates dropped down to the bare minimum.

Her foot caught on an inconveniently placed root and she stumbled, her arms thrown out to catch her fall. She barely had time to scream as her side hit the ground painfully sending her rolling across the forest floor. She scrambled awkwardly to get up, pushing her tired body to work despite the cuts and bruises she sustained from her fall.

The sound of heavy bodies falling close to her sent bone chilling shivers down her spine and the raven haired lady looked up fearfully at the pack of beasts that'd finally caught up with their prey. The scent of her blood saturated the area and encouraged the hungry animals as they snapped their jaws.

"S-stay back." Kaoru whispered fearfully, crawling backwards to stall her bloody death.

Each pace she took was echoed by the hungry pack as they cornered the weakened and frightened lady. Their jaws snapped at the air as they tasted the scented area, drooling everywhere as they closed in on their meal.

One beast decided to take action first, leaping forwards with an angry snarl, jaws snapping to take a chunk out of her flesh. The raven haired lady snarled, her trained instincts kicking in as she dodged the beast and kicked it out of the way, hearing the satisfying crunch of ribs beneath her shoe before she turned to face the rest of the circling pack.

If she's destined to end up in several bellies of these beasts tonight, she might as well go down with a fight.

She dodged another gaping jaw, swiveling around to punch the monster in it's gut before turning aside, barely avoiding sharpened claws that would've ripped her arm off if she'd been a second late in her reaction. She might be good with a sword, but pitched against a pack of starved beasts with nothing but her bare hands and feet to defend herself, she wouldn't last long at all.

Something heavy knocked into her and she landed on the ground with the air knocked out of her lungs. She had only seconds to register the ugly ripped jaws that snapped inches from her face before the monster on top of her lunged for her neck.

Sapphire eyes shut tight, her lips parted in a silent scream as the lady waited for the inevitable.

_This is it._

However, neither pain nor blissful death ever came. A shrill whine was heard as the weight on top of her suddenly disappeared. Something warm splashed on her and the lady opened her eyes to find a shocking sight before her.

Red filled the area. The scent of blood was stronger than before, the splashes of dark colored liquid painted the scenery with a different chilling mood and the pack of monsters were…_whimpering_?

Something flashed through the area and Kaoru had to focus hard to catch its' movement. A mane of red hair whipped through the area, throwing off the remaining pack members with quick and agile movements.

Was it beast? Was it human? Kaoru wasn't sure. The creature moved with such speed and grace it awed and shocked the female at the same time. Lean muscles that rippled with every calculated movement, clean strokes that decapitated the animals immediately sent the remaining pack members fleeing for their lives.

Silence consumed the blood drenched area as Kaoru tried to work out how dangerous this new creature could be. The creature with the mane of red hair had it's back to her and it was hard to decide whether it's friend or foe. It might have fought off the pack for now, but it might be because he's hungry as well.

Kaoru held her breath as the creature turned, shocking amber eyes met hers and held them. She nearly choked on her breath as the creature's beautiful cat-like eyes seared into hers and sent chilling shivers down her spine.

_He's dangerous!_

That's what her shivers and gut instincts screamed at her. Yet she couldn't force herself to move even as the creature began moving towards her, hopelessly trapped by those mysterious amber depths that seemed to devour her.

As the distance between them dwindled, Kaoru was able to see the creature's features. He looked human, with a beautiful angled face, well toned muscles and thick, luscious hair that fanned out behind him. Yet there's something feral about him that makes him not-human as well, like the way his eyes seem to glow in the dark and the mischievous smirk of his that showed a bit too much sharp canines.

He easily closed the remaining distance as his two thick arms stretched out and pinned themselves beside her head, effectively trapping her in place. She had flinched and reacted instinctively at his sudden closeness, her hands flashing out to push him away. The creature seemed to have expected this reaction as he easily stopped her arms and pinned them above her head with one hand, the corners of his lips kicking up in a wicked smirk, his eyes never leaving hers.

"_Mine_." He growled softly, a mixture between a whisper and a hiss as he spoke softly into her ears.

Kaoru flinched at the unfamiliar feeling and tried to free her arms from his iron grip, chills running down her spine as she gulped nervously. For a moment, she'd thought she would rather face the hungry pack than the strange creature before her, at least with the beasts, she had the glimmer hope of being able to fight back.

She licked her dry lips, drawing the courage to finally whisper to the red haired demon.

"What do you want?"

She nearly screamed when the ground disappeared from beneath her as two strong arms caught her and cradled her close. The creature carried her with his arms wrapped possessively around her curled body, hugging her tightly against his muscled chest as he began walking.

"W-where are you taking me?" Kaoru pushed against his chest, trying to get off but her efforts were ignored as the arms around her tightened even more.

The creature stopped and stared at her, his face leaned close until only a few centimeters separated their lips.

"Hungry."

Fear flashed through the lady as she stiffened in his arms, eyes widening slightly.

"I taste as horrible as my cooking." She whispered uneasily, struggling against his hold.

The smile that stretched over his face was lazy and sharply fanged as he leaned even closer.

"Not hungry, hungry." He purred, his breath tickling the sides of her neck and sent shivers down her back.

She didn't like the smug set to his mouth and shoulders and she wondered what the creature was 'hungry' for then if his definition of 'hunger' was different from hers. She squeaked in horror and surprise when she felt something cold slipped under her shirt, shuddering in his hold as clawed fingers trailed up her spine evoking strange and pleasant (?!) feelings within her.

"_Hungry_." The creature smirked.

_Oh_.

* * *

I had fun with this one xD

I worry about this collection now :B so far none of my stories made it past 'chapter 3' _yet. _Let's hope my muse won't... poof xD

not that I'm not working on TGwSE :U it's just chapter 4 is taking longer than I thought... (and I'm lazy?)

Comments are loved :'D thanks!


	4. Different Love

_A Hundred and One Encounters_

**4. Different Love**

He had trained himself to wake before she did. It wasn't hard to adjust to since she was a horrible morning person and tended to sleep in more often than not.

With a fond smile, he finished tying the knot that fixed the apron to his waist and set to work. At first it did felt strange, handling womanly chores like cooking and laundry - not that he minded, mind you - strange, but he was fine, in fact he found peace in performing such mundane tasks. He found that he enjoyed providing for her for he was always rewarded with the brightest smile - the most beautiful smile.

The click of a stove turning on resounded through the silent apartment and Kenshin began humming softly to a melodic tune as he began preparing for the day's first meal. From the other side of the apartment, he could hear her shuffling about, the sluggish pace she drew herself into her bathroom and slamming the door with contempt. The male chuckled to himself, stirring the bowl of pancake mix with practiced ease.

Unlike his Kaoru, Kenshin actually enjoyed mornings. They presented new possibilities, the new tab on life, a fresh page where yesterday's events will stay as the past, as history. Kaoru preferred the night, she once told him that she liked reminiscing about her day. She said it was like she kept a mental diary in her mind. Recording every happy moments of the day so that she could share these happy memories with others.

The door to her room opened and Kenshin looked up expectantly with a warming smile on his face. He was met with a gruff expression, uncombed hair that framed and emphasized her disgruntled look. The male was used to this though, knowing that Kaoru's frown won't even out until she had her first morning drink.

"Good morning, Kaoru!" he chuckled happily as he handed her her much needed drink.

"Morning." came the soft sigh after her first few desperate sips. Smiling, Kenshin poured a spoonful of batter in the pan before gesturing towards the empty table.

"I'll be done soon, just take a seat." he smiled as he turned to adjust the fire, smoothening the batter.

"Thanks." His Kaoru was of little words when it came to mornings.

The red head male smiled as he watched her slouch in her seat and pillowed her head on her arms. The pancake was flipped in the air and caught with ease and the happy male picked up his humming to chase away the sleepy silence that filled the air. Kenshin was content with watching his lady doze on the dining table, ebony black tresses sprawled around her like a wave of ink that drew out the sparkling blue of her beautiful eyes. Himura couldn't help but be entranced by them - she had her mother's eyes.

The pancake landed with a soft plop on a plate and the sigh of a fire being extinguished quickly followed suit. Grabbing the cream and a bowl of cherries, Kenshin carried the breakfast to the dining table and gently set it down besides her sleeping form, his lips pulled in a gentle smile.

"Kaoru." He gently rocked her shoulders and was rewarded with the sight of sleepy, blue orbs.

At the questioning - if not annoyed - glint in her eyes, Kenshin gently pushed the plate of pancake towards her and gestured to the cream and cherries before pulling a chair to seat himself.

She moved like a mother bear that had just woken from hibernation and the male watched with muted fascination as she slathered a large amount of cream on his perfect, circular pancake before proceeding to mutilate it. She chewed slowly, her eyes fluttering down a few times and snapping awake just before she landed herself face flat on her breakfast. She was silent and Kenshin didn't mind, finding observing her while she ate a satisfying way to pass time.

Around the fifth or sixth bite into her pancake she had turned to him, finally realizing that she was being watched as she pointed her fork at him accusingly. "What?" she grouched with that adorable grumpy expression.

"You need to leave soon." his smile never faltered under her grumpy gaze as he gently reminded her of the time. As much as he enjoyed watching her nibble her food, time was running out.

"Breakfast." he chided lightly when a dull sheen came over Kaoru's bright eyes that usually symbolize her mind has fled to daydream.

Pouting slightly, the raven haired female quickly shoveled the rest of her meal in her mouth and downed her cup of water. Picking up the used plates, Kenshin dropped them in the sink and turned around to find Kaoru diving into her room to change again. The sound of scrubbing and water running filled the apartment by the time his female companion finally stomped out.

Rinsing the suds off his hands, Kenshin dried them on his pants as he stood back to admire the beautiful sight. The transformation that happened in those few brief moments in her room was breath taking. Raven locks were now brushed and pulled back in a high ponytail, her beautiful face emphasized through the contrast of her neatly, ironed clothes. Warmth bloomed in his chest at the sight and the male couldn't resist pulling her close. Crushing her in his embrace, he laughed as he swung her around in a circle, kissing her cheeks before setting her down. The laughter in her eyes as she reached up to return a kiss on his chin was a sight that would last for the rest of the day as the door swung close behind her.

It would be hours until she'd be back.

x x x

The sun was dropping low by the time the door opened again to emit a tired looking female into the apartment. Kenshin had just came out from a bath and was tussling his red hair dry when he saw his beautiful angel walk in. Pulling her in a hug, he squeezed her shoulders for comfort. No words needed to be said, he knew she was exhausted. Kissing her forehead and whispering a soft, "Welcome back.", he picked Kaoru up and plopped her on the sofa and turned on the TV.

"How was your day?" he smiled in her hair as he looped his arms over her shoulders from behind the sofa.

"It was tiring…" she sighed, leaning back into the soft cushions and giggling when his breath tickled her ears.

A comfortable silence fell over them as they listened half-heartedly to the soft buzz of the television. She was fidgeting with more to say and Kenshin waited patiently, one hand releasing her black hair and combing through them in a reassuring manner.

"Soujiro beat me again."

She couldn't see Kenshin's expression behind her but his eyebrows had pulled upwards, a small grin decorating his handsome face. "Is that so?" he chuckled warmly, dragging his fingers through her tangled locks.

"It's the fifth time he beat me in kendo!" Kaoru turned around in frustration as she glared at the redhead that seemed so oblivious to her ire.

Kenshin just smiled, his hand rose to brush her cheek lovingly. His Kaoru was always a sore loser, her stubborn pride and quick temper was probably her father's fault.

"Would you like me to beat him for you?" he offered softly, watching the devious glint enter her bright eyes before disappearing immediately.

"No. I will beat him." she grumbled. Kenshin grinned and kissed her cheek lovingly as she looped her arms around his neck.

"I will beat him someday." The male chuckled at the stubborn tone that leaked into her voice. After a few moments of embracing each other, Kenshin slowly pulled away, unwrapping the arms around his neck.

"I need to prepare dinner now." he explained softly at Kaoru's curious gaze. At the mention of food, sapphire eyes had brightened immediately the sulky pout on her face disappearing just as fast.

"I can help." she offered shyly as she began to rise from her seat. Kenshin quickly pushed her back down with a wry smile on his face.

"I'd like to eat before midnight Kaoru. Thanks, but I'll handle dinner tonight." the male laughed softly, pinching the blushing cheeks of his beautiful companion before moving towards the kitchen.

"You can help me with desserts later if you want?" the redhead offered to ease the pout off her face. The offer worked and the pout was immediately wiped off her face as she skipped off the sofa to embrace his mid-section.

"Thank you!" she laughed, the happy rumbles of laughter vibrating along his back.

Turning around, he hugged her tightly and kissed her, smiling warmly as her bubbly laughter infected him as well.

"I love you." he crooned, swinging her in a circle.

Her squeals of delight and peals of laughter weaved a beautiful tune, but nothing could sound more beautiful or precious than her next sentence. A sentence that he'd keep forever.

"I love you too, dad."

* * *

***edit* This is not incest! It's just a father's admiration/love for his daughter! No sexual inclinations at all! So calm down xDD**

Who saw that coming? :'D

It's still Kenshin x Kaoru but a _different _kind of love see? CB -gets ready to be pelted with tomatoes-

Whoot! Made it past three 'chapters'! xD

What do you think about this little story? How long did it take for you to realize the father-daughter relationship?

Who's the mother? I suppose Tomoe would fit the role, but anyone could be the mother. Who cares. 8[ she's not important. meh.

Reviews are loved :'D thanks!


	5. To Court a Lady Dragon

_A Hundred and One Encounters_

**5. To Court a Lady Dragon**

Her little valley painted a beautiful scenery today. Common white butterflies fluttered around flower patches and dragonflies danced above the river that ran through the small secluded valley. Water lilies bobbed joyfully with the soft current and cattails sprouted along the banks, swaying gently with the wind. Everything seemed so peaceful, so happy and contended in their own little fantastic world of two. But perhaps it was just her.

Stalking sullenly to the banks, the dragon collapsed on the wet banks on her belly, glaring at a passing pair of coupled butterflies. It was that time of the season again. The tickling, aching, sweet agony settling at the pit of her stomach that came to plague her every few years. Her hormones skyrocketing to high heavens as her primal instincts basically roared for a mate. Her body had already started releasing a special scent that openly advertises her very single and lonely lifestyle to nearby males. How annoying.

There were reasons the blue dragoness chose to stay in her little valley and not travel to the mating grounds like the many other dragons at this time of year. She could not survive another heartbreak like the other years.

Azure eyes peered at her shaky reflection in the water. There she saw a dragoness with sad blue eyes, slimly built and covered with blue scales that glinted silver under the right amount of sunlight. Two large wings gently folded into her sides and a thick tail that ended with a brushy tip. She was not an ugly dragon by all standards, but the sculpted beauty that stared back at her was only a mask.

Many had courted her and all went well until the _tumble_. Despite being small, this dragoness possessed surprising strength that surpassed many males. After being flipped and thrown on their sides, most males chose to abandon their advance, skulking away with their tails between their legs - because really now, who would want to mate an ogre of a female for life?

Kaoru sighed, her soft breath rippled across the water's surface, distorting the pretty reflection of the blue dragoness. But it's okay. Kaoru would survive; she wouldn't want a mate that would boss her around anyways. She's still young, her life won't end until another couple thousands of years anyways, and she could bear with the several months of discomfort that comes every few years. If she's destined to be alone, then so be it.

But even she betrayed her thoughts as a disbelieving snort released two smoke circles into the atmosphere and the dragoness closed her eyes. No matter how much she tried to deny it, the aching loneliness and the knowledge of the single path she must travel alone for many years to come was slowly killing her.

A pang of need flooded her system and the dragoness shuddered with suppressing the strong emotions. Her stomach clenched painfully as a sick, sweet ache tickled her belly. The happy scenery suddenly became too much for the dragoness and one clawed hand smashed into the water as she stood up and started pacing restlessly.

Here's to another few months of uncomfortable needs and loneliness.

x x x

The dragon sighed, tucking his outstretched wings into his side as he watched the leaves settle from being roused by his landing. Violet eyes swiveled around as the red dragon observed his new environment, relaxing only when he couldn't find any threatening presences hidden within the shadows.

Giant jaws parted as the male took in a deep breath, tasting the different scents in the air. Kenshin filtered out the dominant scent of pine and the crisp smell of dew on leaves and he dove deeper, unraveling the many scents mixed into atmosphere. The fresh scent of water that was then accompanied by the soft sigh of a slow moving river picked up by his delicate ears. His nose twitched, head tilting unconsciously to the side as he sniffed the air again. _Was that...?_ Violet eyes widened just slightly in surprise at the interesting discovery.

The scent was stale - at least a few days old but Kenshin was sure this was the hypnotizing mating spray of a dragoness in heat. He took another sniff and noted down that the owner of the scent was a full-grown dragoness but that was all his sensitive nose could pick out from the old scent.

He wondered why a lone female in heat would be staying around these woods and not flying towards the mating grounds. He knew how horny a dragoness could get during this season, their lust and instincts would be screaming for a male and would only increase if ignored until it becomes painfully unbearable. So why would a female go through this ache and stay so far from the mating grounds?

His curious side tempted, the red dragon gave in to a sigh before gingerly picking his way through the forest, following the faint and faded scent of the lone dragoness.

Kenshin was not surprised that the scent was leading him closer and closer to the river. As the scent grew stronger and stronger, the dragon was able to pick out the finer details of the strange dragoness of the valley. The fresh, untainted and clear tint in her scent told him she was a dragon affiliated with the waters, so it was not surprising that the sounds of running water grew louder and louder by each step. Irritation was also strangely weaved into her scent, though the male dragon found it harder and harder to focus on his observations when her intoxicating mating scent was tempting him. By the time he stepped out from the forest and into a small open plain where the river ran through, the male dragon's eyes were glowing with suppressed desire.

Eyeing the river, the male plunged his head in the cold water without a second thought, letting the chill of the water distract his mind from the tightening of a certain appendage way down below. Lifting his head from the water the dragon shook away the dribbling liquid, his eyes widened slightly when he finally noticed the blue shape on the other side of the bank, pacing agitatedly back and forth. It was a dragoness with sapphire scales running along her flank, occasionally a spout of flames would spurt from her sharp nose as she paced from side to side. The strength of her scent hit him full on and the male winced painfully as the seductive smell assaulted his delicate nose. Yes, this was the dragoness he was tracking.

Silently he watched from his side as she walked briskly along the bank, her tail lashing from side to side as she vented her irritation. She was a beautiful dragon, slim and painted in a beautiful shade of blue. He could just barely make out the two brilliant azure orbs half hidden by the frown marring her face. Despite her angry pacing, her movements were smooth and lithe, like a dragoness who was used to the art of battling. But she was a grumpy little thing. In her anger she had ignored her surroundings, not noticing the red dragon just a few feet from the forest across the bank.

Hiding his own amusement and suppressing the urge to jump her, the dragon waited patiently as the dragoness calmed down slightly, sitting down with a haughty huff of air. Perhaps it's time to get acquainted.

x x x

The sense of lust finally ebbed away, leaving the dragoness breathless and extremely exhausted. The prickling sensation in the pit of her stomach still lingered but it was faint enough to ignore. Sighing angrily, Kaoru closed her eyes to rest from the ordeal.

A sudden warm presence brushed over her consciousness, gently touching her mind.

_Hello._

Startled, Kaoru forcefully slapped the intruding presence from her mind, her head twisting around when a sharp grunt of pain came from somewhere close to her.

Blue eyes narrowing, the sapphire dragon showed its anger through the roar that ripped through the valley, baring her sharp teeth at the trespasser across the river.

He was a relatively small male, lean but muscular. His wings were tucked neatly by his side and two golden horns sprouted from his head. His red hide glowed under the bright sun and when he finally raised his head, Kaoru saw two sincere violet eyes staring back at her.

His head was lowered slightly in a submissive manner; his shoulders were hunched as the strange male puffed two smoke rings in a passive apology.

The tingling in her stomach increased in the presence of a male dragon and the dragoness' jaws tightened. A threatening growl rumbled from her chest as she warned the red dragon away. If he was searching for a mate, then he's at the wrong place, she won't be seduced.

The male made a low keening sound, a low whine as he took a small hesitant pace forward but leaped back quickly when she smashed her claws in the water.

**Stay back!** she snarled, lashing her tail. **No mate! Get away!**

The dragon didn't leave despite her threatening growls and hisses. Instead, his head cocked towards the side in a curious manner, tail flicking by the side. **Dragon heat?** He rumbled softly, amethyst eyes blinking.

**Mate?**

**NO!** she roared and watched with a bit of satisfaction when the male shrank away.

Then there was that warm touch against her mind again.

…_Friends?_

Kaoru rejected him from her mind just as forcefully as the first time and the male winced in pain when his mind was shoved out so unceremoniously. The sapphire dragon growled angrily, azure eyes flashing as she hissed.

**Touch mind DIE.**

Dragons' main form of communication was through the connection of minds. But because they were strangers there was no deep connection between the two dragons so Kaoru could refuse him whenever she wanted. Though communicating through the mind was easier - since the dragons' oral language was limited to a few crude words - this made it easier for the dragoness to stay distant from the males.

A gust of wind blew through the plains, bringing the scent of the strange dragon towards her nose. The burning in her stomach intensified and Kaoru yelped when her overactive hormones kicked up and lust clouded her vision. Everything seem to urge her to take the male, to accept him and mate him - with great struggle, the dragoness tore away from the river and fled into the woods.

x x x

Kenshin watched as the dragoness escaped into the woods on her side but not before he caught the lust in her eyes. But why would she fight it? He waited until the noise of her crashing through the forest faded away before leaping across the river towards her side.

Stopping at her spot, he took a gentle sniff and memorized the intoxicating scent imprinted on the ground. She was an interesting dragon and had quite a bite; he still winced when he remembered how painful it was when she severed the connection so abruptly. Lifting his head, he stared into the woods where the dragoness had fled into, his violet eyes sparkling with mischief.

She was not just a dragon with looks; her stubbornness was something he admired as well.

He always liked a challenge.

x x x

Kaoru thought that that would be the last time she would see that annoying male after she clearly showed that she was not interested. But she was proven wrong.

The next day when she woke, she had found a bundle of food piled at the entrance of her cave, the scent surrounding the dead animals left a clear identification to who left them at her door. Angrily, she had swiped them aside and went to hunt herself, ignoring the inviting pile and courting advance. For the next few days, piles of food were replaced at the same place until finally, the dragoness grudgingly took a small bite when she thought she was alone. What she didn't know notice was the delighted and satisfied glint that passed through violet orbs hidden in the shadows.

Whenever she went to her river, he was always there on the other side. She made a point to ignore him - despite the painful feeling and her instincts roaring at her - and went on with her daily business in her favorite river. The male never made an advance; he just sat there and watched her with those disconcerting amethyst eyes of his. Occasionally he would try to communicate with her but he would always receive the same response. A heated snap or a painful shove from her mind.

Another day when she went to soar in the sky, the same infuriating presence appeared. It had started off rough but when she was comfortable with knowing he would keep his distance she had fun gliding through the sky and carving patterns in the clouds. There was that one moment where she caught him doing loops, his jaws parted in a wide exhilarated grin. The image was imprinted in her mind, the pure joy on his face as he flew through the atmosphere with skillfulness and grace.

Without knowing, the blue dragoness had begun to soften towards the red dragon.

One afternoon a few months later, the dragoness was by her river again. She was rolling on the grass as she twisted her body in effort to rid the painful ache in her stomach. Being constantly surrounding by his scent was maddening and her heat induced lust was driving her up a wall. She was finding it harder and harder to refuse him especially when her inner instincts approved of the red dragon. A sharp crack of a twig alerted her of his presence behind her and the dragoness froze in her rolling.

From watching the red dragon these few months, Kaoru knew that he was not a clumsy dragon. Despite his small size, the certain slips and falls she saw through their interactions showed a dragon with experience and hidden strength. The twig was not broken accidentally.

The blue dragon stood up slowly, her back still turned towards the silent presence behind her. Through the few months plagued with his presence, even though she tried resisting, she had accepted all his courting advances thus far. His deliberate announcement of his presence to her and his positioning at her blind spot told her what his next intentions were.

A dragon courts a dragoness through sending gifts and tending to her every need. During courting they would try to build a strong connection between them. When the courting goes well, dragons would usually tumble with the dragoness in a final step and seal the connection between them forever. The dragon would try to catch the dragoness unaware one day and both dragons would have to fight for dominance both physically and mentally. When the dragon pins the dragoness down, their mental connection is sealed and they would be mates.

But Kaoru had always won the tumble and all the dragons before had left her. The red dragon behind her would probably be the same as well and the blue dragoness felt a twinge of pain in her chest. Without knowing herself, the red dragon had grown on her. He had been persistent like the other males but he was also very gentle. He never pushed too far and always respected her decisions. Even though she still refused to let him communicate with her through the mind, the growing bond between them was not at all weak. Even now he was considerate of her feelings, warning her of his intentions, to let her choose. Too bad it was going to end. He would run away, like the many other dragons before, scared of her brute strength.

The dragon took another step giving her time to run if she wanted, but despite the tempting offer, the dragoness stood still, pretending to be unaware of his presence.

She would take the chance again, bear her teeth and heart for this male and hope that he would finally be the one. Because she knew, if she was left alone again she would never survive this heartbreak.

He leaped on her and both dragons fell to the ground as the tumble began. Snarling, the blue dragoness twisted and bucked the dragon off, turning around to claw the red hide. A red wing batted her arm away and the red dragon's body crashed into hers, toppling her over again. Limbs tangled with each other as wings flapped ferociously, tails twisted and pulled, lashing the surroundings and uprooting trees. The rolled from one side to another as both tried to dominate the other.

In the tumble, not one dragon was allowed to hold back for it was a show of strength for both to understand and accept. A blue tail latched onto a hind leg and tripped the male. Kaoru used the chance and flipped over the red dragon, pining him to the ground by his shoulders. The dragon beneath hissed as he bucked violently at the weight pinning him down. Without letting go, the dragoness snapped at his exposed neck but was thwarted when the wings by his side snapped up and caught the side of her head. Momentarily disorientated, her grip had loosened. Taking the chance the male reared up violently and dislodged the blue dragon sending the dragoness crashing to the ground on her back with a sharp hiss.

Two strong limbs crushed down on her shoulders and kept her pinned to the ground. A heated lick of emotions seared at her mind and forced a way in.

_Accept me!_

Blue claws scrabbled futilely against the hot body pressed against hers. Her tail lashed angrily across his body but still, he held.

_**Accept me!**_ the red dragon snarled as he battered against her mental barriers.

The blue dragoness managed to twist from his hold but was quickly pinned down again in a deadlock with his whole weight pressing her to the ground painfully. She struggled feebly, wailing as her claws nicked deep niches in the ground around her, but the dragon's weight never budged. She was pinned. She had lost.

The barriers fell and instantly warmth shot through her veins as something snapped and clicked into place.

_Kenshin._ That was his name.

Suddenly, she could acutely feel _his_ presence against hers, his ragged breathing and the emotions that flickered warily through their new bond. She could feel his mind, his emotions rippling through her, their minds were one now…

_Kaoru…?_ His voice came tentatively, his uneven breathing echoing by her ear. Her name. It sounded so beautiful from him. She relaxed as relief flooded through her, the first few tears rolled down her cheek and splattered on the ground.

Instantly, surprise and panic flooded their bond as Kenshin scrabbled quickly off her back, sniffing and licking the tears off her face.

_Kaoru? What's wrong? What's wrong mate?_ His tongue flicked over her eyes, worry lining his body and echoed through their connection.

Azure eyes blinked at the handsome male, the lonely storm in her eyes finally disappearing as she touched their bond softly.

_Nothing's wrong._ She showed him her relief, her joy and happiness.

And for the first time in her life, she was able to finally say the beautiful words. _My __**mate**__._

* * *

I was thinking of dragons :B so you get dragons \o/

I had so much fun writing this one xD It just flowed out~

I'm on a big-scaly-fire-breathing-lizard fetish right now :B this will not be the last time you'll hear of dragons hehe C'B

:'D Hope y'all like this one. Cuz I do. C:

Thanks for reading! whoot!

If you're feeling nice, drop a review or two~ it'll make this one a very happy writer! :'D


	6. Only a Few Days

_A Hundred and One Encounters_

**6. Only a Few Days**

He was a rurouni, a wandering swordsman with a vow to never kill again.

He had never expected to intrude or take advantage – such a harsh word, but the truth nonetheless – of her hospitality for so long. He had sworn to himself that he would stay for only a few days, moving on before his many enemies caught up and inevitably stain her innocent halls. But he never left and a few days became weeks, weeks became months and months became seasons.

He felt guilty, adding more onto Kamiya Kaoru's liabilities. He was an extra life to feed, clothe and care for. She was not rich- she barely had enough to sustain her own life and dojo and now she has to sustain three more as well.

He could see the work and stress wearing her down every day, little by little, bit by bit, but she never once pushed or drove them away – her living liabilities.

So he offered to help, washing laundry, cooking and cleaning. He tried to ease the strain of sustaining the 'family' but she would never let them do much. In the landlady's cobalt blue eyes, he, Sano and Yahiko would always be her guests.

So he tried to leave – several times in fact – to open a path of salvation, reduce her workload by one meager rurouni. It was not like he planned to stay for long. Only a few days.

But then she followed. Quietly. Slowly. And when they met, she only came to remind him with that gentle, compassionate voice of hers.

The dojo would always welcome him, rurouni.

When he returned, they welcomed him – _she _welcomed him. The bright flame that burned so fiery and hot, so gentle and warm.

He was a rurouni, a wandering swordsman with a vow to never kill again. He didn't think he deserved such kindness. He didn't think he deserved forever. However, as a few days merged into weeks, weeks to months and months to seasons. Under the landlady's leaking roof, eating around a table filled with laughter, he was rurouni no more, wandering no more.

He had originally planned to stay for _only a few days_.

* * *

This time a short one! :'D

I hope you enjoyed it! C':

So school exams for me will be in two weeks, which means posting rate would slow down (not that it was fast to begin with haha ^^;) Just wanted to post this little one up here to clear my head for some serious studying x.x; wish me luck!

Also, for the next one-shot in this drabble collection, I would like to get some reviewers/readers' involvement :'D just because writing a fanfic- any type of written work is not completed through just the effort of one person! hehe, I've always wanted to do one of these anyways B] so two birds with one stone!

If you're feeling up to it, feel free to drop **any random three words** I have to use as inspiration/base for the next KK ff oneshot!

Remember it's a **one-shot**! So nothing too complicated! Just three random, individual words! It could be anything, they don't even have to have any connections to each other! Orange, Guns, Flying! Just nothing inappropriate and no references to other books/series/animes :B You could include certain RK character names if you really to see them included, but the one-shot would definitely be KK. Give me any three words and I'll randomly pick a suggestion and write the next one-shot with it! Be creative and have fun!

If you're feeling nice, you could also drop a nice comment, because you're feeling nice right? (;

Thanks for reading whoot! And see you all, after the exams! o/


	7. Living Beat

A/N: Unfortunately, this is not the promised three-worded prompt oneshot ^^; eheh! I've got my words and it's now half written C': This one-shot slipped in through the cracks and wouldn't stop bothering me, so it had to go up first before I can continue on the three-worded prompt! Thanks for your patience guys! I hope you'll enjoy this one too C': and I pinkie swear that the _next_ drabble upload will be the promised three-worded prompt oneshot!

* * *

_A Hundred and One Encounters_

**7. Living Beat**

He never really knew or figured out what came over him that day.

It had came suddenly, abruptly, out of nowhere and with such force- the plates he held shattered on the ground and the tears… came dripping, dripping, dripping.

He had been walking, carrying the remnants of an afternoon meal to be washed when he saw the boy in the garden just outside the training halls. He was one of Kaoru's younger students, carrying a shinai slung over one shoulder as he kneeled on the ground, entertained by a train of ants.

The sounds of plates shattering had shocked the young boy and big, frightened eyes turned towards him – questioning. Kenshin could offer him no words, no answers for his throat sealed off, his breathing labored as tears dripped, dripped and dripped.

The boy given no explanation rolled his small, light shoulders in a shrug, his young mind easily distracted from the confusion as he ran away into the dojo. He didn't see what the rurouni saw. The play of pure childish happiness over his rounded face as he kneeled before the ants, innocently flattening the bugs into the ground with a chubby finger. One press, one death.

Just like that.

Then suddenly he was the child, he was the one who lifted the finger and pressed down on the small life beneath. It gave no resistance – it was fast, _squish_, then it was all over. Time to move on to the next one. _Squish_. And the next. _Squish_. And next.

The rurouni stumbled away, the bile burning like acid as it traveled out his mouth and onto the ground. His cry muffled by the sleeve of his _gi_ as he walked, drunkenly towards the darkness of their room.

The shards of light that stole inside were quickly swept away as the shoji slammed shut and the man collapsed onto the futon, his shoulders shaking with shame. He lost track of time as he burned through agony, curled into a fetal position, weak and helpless.

He never heard the shoji being opened or the soft footsteps that brought her close. He barely noticed the slim arms that pulled him from his position and into a cocoon of warmth. His head tucked gently under a curve and his ear pressed close to a beat.

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump._

It was the beat of life that slowly unraveled the man from his misery, took him from the past and grounded him to the present. Gentle hands wiped at the liquefied sorrow on his face and rocked him slowly to the beat.

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump._

Calloused hands uncurled from their fists and wrapped the warmth closer painfully, desperately, pressing the living beat closer to his ear.

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump._

Who knew how long the child took to familiarize itself with the constant beat? Who knew how long it took the man to finally sleep? Who knew indeed, the pains of the ex-hitokiri.

* * *

How many actually stop and consider the act before killing a bug? Smashing a mosquito?

The thought came to me one morning when I killed a small bug flying in my room. Opening my palm I was suddenly ashamed (even though this was not the first time I've killed a bug...) at how easily a life could be snuffed out. Could this be how Kenshin felt? Hmmmn...

We just don't notice sometimes. It's so small, it's harmless... or so we thought. Oh perhaps by killing it we could give it new life, hope that it reincarnates into a human in it's next life. Yet it still felt sad that we never consider the life we took, we wipe our hands of bug stains and we forget.

Drop a review or two, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one-shot!

Thanks for reading! :'D


	8. Reviewer's Choice: Mission

_A/N: Here is the promised three-worded prompt drabble! Big thank you to_ **kokoronagomu**_ for providing the three words I must use for this drabble (Summons, Tickle, Arrest)!  
_

* * *

_A Hundred and One Encounters_

**8. Mission**

The second the last flare of her magic spell faded she felt the air around her shift. The magic in the atmosphere began stirring as energy began building up, concentrating and distorting space around a center point.

Her skin tingled with awareness as the magic in the confined room rose to suffocating levels. The pressure increased and the mage felt pressed and held down – wondering if it was possible to be flattened by pure magical pressure alone. Energy bounced off her body, senses overloading and battling to adjust to the sudden change in magic levels around her. Just when she thought she could take no more, a ripple of energy flushed across the area and a bright flash of white took her sight.

When the light finally cleared, she could feel the subdued waves of heat ebbing of a new presence, flowing over the area like mist and lapping against her skin like gentle waves.

Kaoru held in a sigh; no matter how many times she performed the spell, she could never get used to the alarming magical pressure he has.

"You called for me mistress?" the spirit raised his head from his kneeled position and golden eyes clashed with hers.

"We have another mission." The mage flipped a brown package at him, which the flame haired spirit caught deftly with one hand.

"Again?"

Ignoring the curious tilt of his eyebrows, Kaoru turned to her mirror and checked her appearance for the millionth time that night. Slowly picking up the dagger on the tabletop, she slid the weapon into its sheath strapped on her leg. There was a rustling of paper as the spirit opened the package and briefly scanned over the details before a disgusted hiss broke the silence.

"Shishio Makoto."

The mage nodded grimly, feeling suddenly exhausted as she leaned on the dressing table for support. Warm arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back into a muscular chest.

"Why?"

The question was soft, simple and direct as glittering amber eyes stared at her reflection in the mirror. The reflection smiled grimly.

"You know why."

He sighed; warm breath tickling across her throat and she barely suppressed the shiver running down her back. "He's dangerous." The spirit hummed softly against her ear, his chest vibrating with his soft purr. His lips tilted in a smug grin at her dazed expression, satisfied with the reactions he managed to pull out of the usually controlled mage.

"Himura Kenshin." Her warning didn't hold as much threat as she hoped, getting awfully distracted by the pesky spirit she summoned.

She swallowed and tried again. "Himura Kenshin, we have work to do tonight and it would be best if you would stop trying to seduce your master."

She couldn't stop the soft squeak when Kenshin bit her ear lightly, feeling her resolve weaken by the second as his warm magic surrounded her and threatened to undo her entire presence.

"How about, I go and deal with Shishio while you stay here nice and safe?" he purred, hands wandering down to brush against her thighs.

"No." the mage snapped, making to step out of his grasp when his arms tightened possessively around her. Anger leapt to the front of her mind and she welcomed the negative emotion with open arms.

"Himura Kenshin get your hands off me now!"

Kenshin's hands sprung away as if they'd been shocked, an invisible force pushing the spirit backwards as he lost his balance and fell on her bed with a bewildered expression.

Kaoru faced her annoying guest with a frown, mentally trying to reorganize her priorities and barriers the male spirit had so easily taken down.

"Stingy." The fire spirit pouted, crossing his legs in a seated position on her bed. "So why did you call me out mistress?"

"Shishio is a fire element." The mage crossed her arms, "Sanosuke won't be much help there since he's an earth element and as much as I'd love to use Yahiko, he's not ready to take on Shishio yet."

The spirit's eyes brightened with realization, a sly smile sneaking on his face as he stood from her bed. "So you're planning to fight fire with fire."

"Exactly." Kaoru nodded slowly, warily watching her spirit's every movement.

"And why do you have to come along?" Kenshin circled around her, golden orbs tracing heated trails down her figure. She swallowed slowly as she took a step back, hating how his gaze seared into hers and left her body _wanting_.

It was a sin to make a woman horny with just a well aimed look. It must be.

"Even though you're a high level spirit that can draw magic from your master over long distances-" her breath hitched when Kenshin stepped forwards, a predatory aura emanating from his presence. "We both know you're stronger the closer I am to you while you fight."

She gasped as the back of her legs hit the end of her bed and she fell backwards in surprise. He was there above her in an instant, thick arms landing beside her as he effectively caged her under him. "Kenshin-" her protests were immediately silenced when his lips descended on hers and stole the command on the tip of her tongue.

His magic melded and twisted with hers beautifully and for a moment she forgot about the mission – she forgot the community she was supposed to protect and she forgot the world as she drowned in the many sensations the fire spirit evoked in her.

It wasn't until she felt his fingers tangling in her hair did reality snap back and slapped her in the face. _I don't have time for this!_ Gathering her crumbling resolve she shifted and brought her knee up between his legs to be only stopped by a firm hand as Kenshin pulled away with a smug grin adorning his sinfully gorgeous face.

"We have a mission." She glared, her face still flushed from the raging emotions.

"That frown does not do your beauty justice my lady." He purred, amber eyes hooded as his finger traced her swollen lips.

"Stop changing topics!" she growled, pounding her fist on his chest in her frustration. "We need to deal with Shishio nooooaahahahahaha-" her furious statement erupted into laughter when skilled fingers found her side and began dancing on her ticklish spots.

Squirming with laughter, the mage tried to escape from the torture only to find Kenshin shifting to straddle her hips and continue his attack. "Ke-Ke-Kenshiiiiin!" she hollered, choking on amusement and boiling rage for the irritating fire spirit.

He didn't relent in his attack until she was gasping for air and tears streamed down her face. _Why oh why did I choose to summon him again?_ Too busy trying to regain her breathing she could only hope to set Kenshin on flames with her glare – but that would only be an incentive for a fire spirit like him.

"Don't you trust me mistress?" The spirit asked softly, his breath feathering across her face as he leaned close, unaffected by her icy scowl.

"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you." She hissed with venom, still gasping from the ordeal.

"I'm wounded mistress." Kenshin sighed dramatically, "Really wounded."

"Save it pervert and get off me before I sue your spiritual ass for sexual harassment-"

"It's not harassment when both parties enjoyed it." He pointed out.

"I did not!"

"Your moans say otherwise." The spirit laughed as he ducked the pillow thrown at him.

Growling, her lips began moving in an intricate spell that had Kenshin's face paling immediately when he recognized the spell for what it was. "Mistress, I only care for your well being!" he said quickly in his defense, sweat beading on his forehead when Kaoru's lips continued moving.

"Shishio is a difficult opponent and you could get hurt!" the spirit's hands began waving wildly as a white glow began to gather before him ominously.

"You know you enjoyed my kisses too!" he yelped hoarsely as his arms lifted to cover his face in an attempt to shield himself from the oncoming attack.

"I do not!" the mage gasped as the spell broke and fell apart, the gathering light disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared. The triumphant grin on the fire spirit's face had her heart leaping in alarm. She barely managed to take a breath before he was kissing her again to still further spells from escaping.

His kiss was sweet and possessive as his tongue invaded her mouth and drowned out further protests bubbling in her throat. The kiss was passionate and dangerous, forcing all rational thought from her mind as he filled her with mixed feelings. Pushing vainly against the muscled chest, she groaned in dismay when the spirit refused to budge and sprawled himself securely over her limp body. His tongue slipped in and did _something_ that had her arching off the bed, an embarrassing moan escaping from her lips. She felt her resolve crumble to dust around her, her body melting and wanting what Kenshin was doing to her. She barely felt his hand shifting her arms above her until the resounding click echoed in her ears.

"I'm only doing this because I care for your safety mistress." He breathed against her neck; trailing butterfly kisses down her jaw.

"K-Kenshin…" stars were dancing before her eyes, her mind barely registering what her fire spirit was saying.

"I can take on Shishio even with the distance." He kissed her two eyelids, "The magical drain might be harsher on you but at least you'll be safe." His lips met hers lightly before pulling away with a sigh.

"Please forgive me mistress."

"Kenshin..?" she struggled weakly as her redheaded spirit began to stand. Her breathing quickened in mounting confusion when she noticed she was unable to move from her spot. Staring up at her arms she gasped in outrage to find her wrists handcuffed to the bedpost – the locks melted to make sure she couldn't pick her way out of them.

"Kenshin!" she hissed, her arms straining against the magically enhanced metal bonds.

"I must say mistress, you look quite enticing sprawled like that."

"Kenshin! I order you to release me right this instammnnfff!" her command was interrupted by a well placed cloth in her mouth.

"It is wrong of me to refuse your orders, please forgive this one's actions this time." He sighed as he met her heated glare.

"I will be back." His lips lightly touched her forehead before the spirit was gone.

She was so going to kill him once he gets back.

* * *

^^; haha obviously, illu is not extremely talented in this 'three worded' prompt thing is she? Well, at least I tried to vaguely suggest/hint at the three words? xDDD

I hope you've enjoyed this little drabble C:

Will be having more of these 'Reviewer Choice' drabbles in the future xD just need to think of new themes and whatnots xDD

P.S. for anyone that's interested, I now have a tumblr specifically for my writing and fanart! :'D you can find the link on my profile! unfinished/abandoned fanfics will be posted there as well!

Comments are loved! C':


	9. Linked Hands

_A Hundred and One Encounters_

**9. Linked Hands**

Kamiya Kaoru considered herself an artist and as an artist, visiting galleries were a must. Oh no, she was not complaining. She loved galleries. If only walking through four floors didn't always made her feet hurt so much.

It was always the ache that made enjoying art so much harder when all you can think about was how your feet hurt and cursing the fact that there're no convenient seats around - ever.

Still, visiting galleries had their benefits. As an artist that was constantly trying to improve her techniques she must first learn to appreciate and learn from others. Having a friend to walk with usually lessened the torture too. For the millionth time that day, Kaoru thanked the lucky stars her friend Kanna was willing to come look and discuss art with her.

With linked hands the two friends walked from one side of the wall to the next, stepping back to take a clearer look at the large picture hanging on it.

"What do you think?"

"The flowers and skulls kind of contradict each other don't they?" Kaoru mused thoughtfully.

"Kinda creepy. Who puts flowers and skulls together like this?" Kanna sighed, taking another step back to look at the large picture.

"Perhaps the theme is about life and death? Flowers for new life and skulls for death? Maybe he's suggesting that it's inevitable and with life there'll be death?" she shifted her weight onto her other foot. The motion was not missed by her red headed friend.

"I can't feel my feet anymore. How many artworks are there?" Kanna groaned as they moved to the next section that contained many sculptures.

"Oh I don't know…" Kaoru sighed softly, tilting her head to look at a particularly interesting sculptured lamp hanging by the ceiling. "I'd say we're about fifty percent through."

"What?!" her friend's loud exclamation was quickly subdued as Kaoru clamped her hand firmly over her mouth and moved them into another section avoiding the glares sent their way.

"We've been here for four hours already Kaoru! My feet are burning and I know yours are too!" Kanna hissed quietly as she turned to face Kaoru. "You know you don't have to complete the gallery in one day, you can come back tomorrow!"

Wincing slightly, Kaoru squeezed Kanna's hand lightly, begging for forgiveness and understanding. "I know.. I'm sorry Kanna, I know you're tired and all…"

Her friend frowned and crossed her arms. "But?"

"But I really want to see this special feature's section. Please? I heard they were featuring Andy Warhol's art this time and I really, really, really want to see them before I leave." Kaoru linked her hands together and placed on her most adorable, puppy eyes. "Please? Just let me see that section and we'll leave! I'll treat you to snacks at the cafe in the lobby too."

Kanna was nothing but her best friend as she finally relented with a sigh and shook her head. "Augh, fine. But you owe me."

Kaoru laughed and swung their linked arms happily. "Yes ma'am!" she chirped as she began leading them to the special feature's section.

"And I want an especially large chocolate cake for all this effort."

"Yes, yes."

"Nothing made by your hands though."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and pulled Kanna through another hallway. Ok, so her cooking was bad. So she did set bread in the oven on fire once. Those were accidents! She didn't think she deserved being labeled as the terrorizing chef or being permanently banned from the kitchens.

"There's not a lot of people here are there?"

Kaoru swung her gaze to her red headed friend curiously. "Hmn?"

"Oh you know, I kind of expected the gallery to be packed full with people. It's kind of… empty." Kanna shrugged.

"Oh that's because they're all at the special feature's section." Kaoru chuckled evilly as she rounded on last corner and arrived at her destination. She could feel her friend's jaw drop at the crowd gathered at the area and she tried to control the grin from exploding on her face. It didn't really work.

"It's… it's… an ocean of people in there!" Kanna gasped, emerald eyes widening in shock.

The room was tightly packed with artists and viewers alike; the thought of plowing through the crowd was suffocating. The ocean of people was so tightly packed the two young artists couldn't even see past anything but hundreds of bobbing heads, much less see the famous artwork hanging on the walls. The crowd was an unmovable wall that left no breathing space for new comers that wanted to squeeze through. There was literally no road through the room.

Kaoru felt Kanna's hand tighten on hers as she took a deep breath. "We're going in. Please don't let go Kaoru. I don't think we'll ever find each other if we get separated here."

"I don't think it'll be that hard to find you." Kaoru chuckled, looking pointedly at Kanna's unique red hair pulled into a long braid.

Kanna gave her a withered look but tightened their locked hands anyways. "Stop teasing." she pouted.

"I'm not teasing, I love your hair! Its very vibrant and unique plus you're tall! I'll be able to see you even if we get lost!" Kaoru laughed, pulling Kanna towards the large crowd.

"Ok, but just in case we do get separated, we'll meet up at the entrance okay?" Kanna murmured as they stopped at the edge of the human wall.

"Sure, Kan-chan!" she smiled and gave her friend a big hug. "Now let's enjoy some Andy Warhol art!"

Sucking in a breath the two friends dove into the mass of human bodies.

x x x

It took them a while before they managed to get to the front of one of the famous art pieces and by then the two friends were looking quite trampled.

"I swear, Kamiya, I will confiscate all your palettes the next time you invite me to walk through a gallery like this!" Kanna panted in exhaustion as she leaned on the rails that separated the audience from the art - keeping the artwork safe from wandering hands as well. "I got stepped on at least fifteen times and I nearly got plowed over once! You know someone could die in there if they happen to fall!"

"Oh hush Kanna, it's not that bad, see? We arrived at the front and look! That's Andy Warhol's famous _Campbell's Soup Cans_!" Kaoru's excitement at finally seeing Andy Warhol's art overrode her discomfort and fatigue moments ago and the young artist was bouncing up and down with energy.

"Oh Kanna it's wonderful!"

"No, it's Campbell soup cans, lots of them." Kanna replied drolly, not really seeing the point in the replication of soup cans over and over again.

"Don't be a kill joy." Kaoru pouted as she tugged Kanna along the side to the next painting.

"W-wait Kaoru!" but Kaoru couldn't hear her friend's plea in her excitement to get to another piece.

"Look it's his endangered species series! Oh! That's _Grevy's Zebra_! The color contrasts are really neat!"

"Kaoru! You have to wait for me!" Kanna huffed but Kaoru had already shifted to the next portrait, her excitement growing by the second.

"That's his Marilyn Monroe's portrait! Wow! She looks amazing in those colors."

As she enjoyed the art, she caught a flash of red from the corner of eyes as she turned her head to find a man observing a piece of painting - oblivious to the chaos around him.

For a second, all thought of Andy Warhol's art disappeared from her mind as she focused on the male. He had red, bright red hair. Long locks that draped down behind him and tied into a loose ponytail. His clothing was pink and one would think that it would clash with his abnormal hair color but it didn't and somehow matched him. His face was pulled into one of serious concentration, oblivious and unconcerned about the chaos happening around him - his lips pulling slowly into a smile. But what captured her attention was not his hair, his bright clothing or his smile. But his eyes. His violet, violet eyes that seem to contrast with his hair color in an amazing, beautiful way.

Suddenly he turned his head her way and their eyes met. Kaoru felt something sizzle between them and she seemed to have lost her ability to breathe. Though the moment was broken when someone stepped up to the front and covered her view of him. When they left, the man had disappeared.

Taking in a shaky breath Kaoru focused on anchoring herself. _What was that?_Lifting her head to face Andy Warhol's portrait she tried to steady her breathing and turned to search for her friend. Except Kanna was nowhere to be found.

"Kanna?" Kaoru felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach, the mysterious man pushed to the back of her mind as she began to panic. She must have lost Kanna in her eagerness to see Andy Warhol's paintings.

"Oh dear…" worrying her lower lip, Kaoru began pushing into the crowd to search for her separated friend. The crowd seemed more vicious than ever and Kaoru found herself straining hard to move to the back and keeping her head up to search for her friend at the same time.

"Kanna?" She grunted when someone's elbow landed on her stomach and tears sprung to her eyes. She just hated being short. Just when Kaoru felt like giving up she spied the familiar hair of red in front. With renewed vigor the shorter female pushed through the remaining wall of human flesh and leaped out to grab her friend's hand.

"Oh my god Kanna! I'm so sorry I shouldn't have moved so fast, I was just so excited to be finally seeing Andy Warhol's pop art I just couldn't help myself! I'm so sorry!" She took in a deep breath, still bowed at the waist as she tried to recover her breathing. She squeezed the hand she held as she straightened, turning to look back at the crowded section.

"But that section was amazing, I don't regret going there, Andy Warhol really brings pop art to a new level. Oh and speaking of pop art you would never guess what happened back there! I was looking at Warhol's portrait of Marilyn Monroe when I saw this mysterious guy with hair that's even redder than yours! He has the strangest eyes too. They were violet and they were so beautiful… Kanna? Why aren't you saying anything?" Kaoru turned to look back at her friend when shock and horror quickly replaced her confusion.

Because right before her was not her friend Kanna but the male she saw at the special feature's section and they were holding _hands_.

"Kaoru? Is that you?" a familiar voice called out to her from her back as her Kanna rushed out, tangled and ragged from the crazy crowd.

Kaoru snatched her hand back as if she'd been shocked and she took a quick step back. The man seemed amused.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it was… I thought you were.." Kaoru's face flamed up in embarrassment as she stuttered awkwardly.

"It's ok, accidents happen." the man chuckled.

"Kaoru who is he and what's this about a mysterious guy?" Kanna glanced from Kaoru's blushing face to the smirking man in front. She was quite angry with Kaoru for their separation but this seemed like interesting play of events and Kanna was never one to ruin a good moment.

"He's.. just.. someone I saw in the gallery and I thought.. oh…" Kaoru buried herself in her hands in embarrassment. Now would be a good time for the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

The man chuckled softly and tried to reassure the distressed woman. "It's ok really miss Kaoru, accidents like this always happen." he smiled. "I'm Himura Kenshin, it's nice to meet you miss."

Then a mischievous twinkle entered his eyes. "I hope you don't mind my prying, but I'd like to learn more about this _mysterious guy_ you saw as well miss Kaoru. He seems quite... fascinating."

Kaoru groaned.

* * *

Has this ever happened to you? Walking in a mall or some crowded place when suddenly a little hand creeps up and holds your hand and you turn to find a child holding the wrong hand. xDD

Well it happened to me once or twice - except I was the lost child xDD oh well, happy memories.

And galleries. Are painful to feet but also so very goooooood n

I hope you like this one! :) drop a review or two if you do and tell me what you think! xD has this ever happened to you before?


	10. Mythical

_A Hundred and One Encounters_

**10. Mythical**

_That was strange_. She tried again.

"What's happening in the forest?" she cooed softly, lifting the finger the robin was perched on to her eyes.

The small bird tilted its head, blinking its blue eyes in a curiously excited expression before flapping its wings and took off into the air.

"Mou…" Kaoru sighed as she watched her friend fly away. It was the third time that day that one of her feathery friends refused to answer her question. It was a strange happening, birds love her; they share an unbreakable bond - yet they seem to be awfully distracted today.

A beak nibbled lightly on her ear and the lady smiled, turning her head to the side to grin at the woodpecker on her shoulder. "At least you're still here with me…" she petted the black and white bird.

The woodpecker nipped her ear again and Kaoru winced when it didn't let go. "Ow! Not you too?" she hissed as she gently freed her ear from the bird's sharp beak only to have it peck at it again.

"Ow ow ow ow." she hissed, flailing her arms as she tried to shoo the woodpecker. "What?" she growled, narrowing her eyes at the bird flapping in mid-air.

The bird warbled something at her.

"You want me to go and investigate?" Kaoru asked a little miffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

The small bird zipped up and down in the air and warbled again.

The lady huffed lightly but stood up, brushing her hands across her woodland clothes. "What do you guys want me to see so badly?"

There it was again. If birds could show expressions Kaoru would say the woodpecker looked smug - all the birds do these days. She sighed, brushing her braid behind her back she bunched her legs and leaped onto a tree branch, her woodpecker friend zipping ahead of her.

"I hope it's worth it." she grumbled under her breath as she leaped from tree to tree, effortlessly keeping up with her small friend. Silently as she followed the woodpecker's lead, wondering where it was leading her until they broke out of the cover of trees and onto a grassy pasture.

The woodpecker had disappeared.

Hesitating only for a second, the woman leaped off her perch and landed on the soft grass, sapphire eyes scanning the plains. The plains were rather empty and peaceful other than the surprisingly large group of birds surrounding what seemed like a fallen animal.

The birds sensing her arrival began to flap and chirp with agitation, some even flew over to tug on her braid to lead her towards the figure. "I'm coming, I'm coming." she mumbled as she jogged towards the group.

The birds parted before her and revealed what they'd been so interested in. Sapphire eyes widened in shock and horror and a curse slipped out without warning as the lady leaped back with a growl.

"A human!" she hissed as the birds began to flutter and panic at her reaction. The birds tried to nudge her forwards again and she resisted, shaking her head furiously.

"He's a human!" Kaoru protested. It was a dangerous situation; humans weren't allowed to see her! Her bird friends should know this too - the lady paused with uncertainty before the birds nudged her again. The birds would never willingly expose her to danger and it wasn't in their nature to take interest in any simple human…

She moved slowly towards the unconscious figure again. Cautiously peering at the man she took in the tanned skin, handsome face and shocking red hair weaved into a long braid. She took a deeper reading on the male and sucked in a small breath of surprise.

"He's not mortal." And he's bleeding.

Her expression turned grim as she made up her mind. Slipping strong arms under the broken figure, she lifted the male with ease and began a swift jog back to her hideout with a flock of birds following close by.

x x x

It was strange. He had expected the pain when he woke. He had expected the dizziness of blood loss.

What he didn't expect was the soft bed he was lying on or the million pairs of eyes blinking down at him.

It was a strange sight to wake up to.

"You're awake."

His eyes slid to the side to find the source of the voice walking towards him: A lady with high cheekbones and striking blue eyes, raven hair tussled into a messy braid that swung behind her as she walked.

He knew instantly that she was a powerful creature despite the fact she hid her aura flawlessly. There were creatures out there so powerful, even he couldn't begin to wrap his mind around it and this one practically _leaked_ power.

He watched with trained eyes as the sunlight seemed drawn to her figure and set her aglow within the small cabin. Despite being surrounded by hundreds of beautiful paintings and floral decorations everything seemed pale in comparison to her. Even the birds around her seem subdued in her presence, sitting patiently on her shoulders or flying beside her.

"Here." she knelt and helped him into an upright position, handing him a bowl of soup.

Slowly he took the bowl and took a cautious sip and was nearly sent back to the dark depths of unconsciousness by the horrid taste scarring his tongue. He managed to swallow and keep it down, though it was a close call.

"T-thank you." he coughed, blinking away tears. The birds perched around the small cabin seem to sing with amusement, flapping their wings as they hopped closer.

"Drink it all." His eyes widened to saucers and the birds around him chirped and warbled loudly. The cacophony sounded eerily like laughter.

"You lost a lot of blood and you need food in your system."

Kenshin could only nod meekly and stared into the grey liquid. He couldn't possibly say no after the generous hospitality she showed him. He just feared that the soup might make his condition worse.

The lady sat down on the floor, crossing her legs under her as she watched him with bright sapphire eyes.

"What are you?"

Kenshin looked up from the bowl, relieved for the excuse to stall consuming the liquid.

"Qilin." he murmured and was satisfied to find blue eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"A Chinese Unicorn." Kenshin winced at the nickname for their kind but nodded anyways.

"What are you doing so far from civilization?" there was curiosity in her voice as she tilted her head to the side inquisitively. His kind rarely traveled far from humans being creatures of justice and protector of benevolent leaders.

"Escaping." his gaze hardened as his knuckles turned white from the strain of holding the bowl too tightly.

The lady seemed to sense his building distress and gently unwound his fingers from her bowl. "Don't break it." She warned softly but the chimera sensed kindness in her tone.

"What are you?" he asked softly, hoping to change the subject off himself.

She narrowed her eyes at the topic change but accepted his decision to keep quiet. "You don't know?"

"I have my guesses." he grinned.

"Indulge me." She returned with a challenge sparking in her eyes, the corners of her lips tilting in a smirk.

Kenshin lifted his eyes to the birds surrounding them, then to the red feathers scattered everywhere on the ground.

"A Fenghuang?"

The lady snorted and rolled her eyes.

"What did I expect?"

The Qilin chuckled. "Wrong?"

"You would think the other creatures would see the difference between those peacocks and me." the lady huffed as she uncrossed her legs and stood up.

"It's Zhuque!"

His eyes widened in shock. "The Vermillion Bird?"

She nodded.

"Isn't that the same as a Phoenix?"

"No!" the lady growled and a strong wave of heat washed over him, nearly knocking the weakened male backwards as the annoyed female struggled to reign in her fiery temper.

Kenshin chuckled nervously, hands out in a placating gesture. That was dangerous, he should've known better than to speak without thinking with one of the four mythical creatures of constellations. Guess the fact he was in the presence of a powerful being didn't hit him yet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you." The creature of justice mumbled meekly as he stood to move towards her. The wound in his side flared in pain and the Qilin winced, falling back onto the bed with a pained gasp. Instantly, birds began flocking around him, squawking and flapping their wings in panic.

Hearing a hiss, the lady returned from the window and waved the birds aside. "Stupid creature, stop moving so much! The stitches won't hold if you move so suddenly!" she scolded him, picking him up like he weighed nothing - he suddenly regretted that he made her mad - and deposited him sideways on the bed.

She then proceeded to tuck him in - a bit too tightly - and turned away with a huff. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist before she could leave and the lady turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He admitted softly, thumb rubbing circles along her pulse point to ease the tension there. "We don't really know much about the Four Symbols."

The fire in her eyes seemed to soften slightly – replaced by a deep sadness that pulled at his heartstrings - as she pulled her wrist from his grasp and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine." she grumbled. "You'll be forgiven if you finish that whole bowl of soup."

Kenshin's face blanched in shock and horror.

"And the rest of it in the pot."

* * *

**Felt the need to write because stress. OTL**

I've been thinking of writing a fantasy drabble involving Chinese Mythical creatures because hey, we see a lot of Kenshin-Kaoru as Japanese/Western mythical creatures, AU romance and whatnots, why not share some from my own culture as well?

These are all Chinese mythical creatures! :'D and I'm just getting started! xDD soexpectsomemorestorieswithchinesemythsandlegends

Originally I planned to make Kenshin a Phoenix. But then the Qilin suited him more.

Qilin is a mythical hooved chimera. They have the head of a dragon, a multicolored back, hooves and body of a deer with a tail of an ox. They also have a single horn growing out of their foreheads - earning their nickname. The Chinese Unicorn. They are creatures of justice and punish the wicked. They walk on grass and not trample the blades and also walk on water. Since they are peaceful creatures they are herbivores. Rumors say they appear in areas ruled by a benevolent leader. They can spit fire and use their horns to gore if a pure person is threatened by a sinner.

Now for Kaoru, I had to think hard and long and in the end I made her the Vermillion Bird of the South.

The Vermilion bird is one of the Four Symbols of the Chinese constellations. It represents the fire-element, the season summer and the direction south. It is known as Suzaku in Japanese, Jujak in Korean and Chu Tước in Vietnamese. It is often mistaken for the Fenghuang due to similarities in appearance, but the two are different creatures. The Fenghuang (similar to the phoenix in western mythologies) is a legendary ruler of birds who is associated with the Chinese Empress in the same way the dragon is associated with the Emperor, while the Vermilion Bird is a mythological spirit creature of the Chinese constellations. The Vermilion bird is an elegant and noble bird in both appearance and behavior, it is very selective in what it eats and where it perches, with its feathers in many different hues of vermilion.

That's your dose of Chinese mythical creatures for the day! :'D

I sense a sequel of this drabble xDD but who knows. -shrugs-

Love to hear any and all opinions on this drabble :'D Any other Chinese Mythological creatures you guys know about? or want to read about? xDD

~IOD


End file.
